Superman: Man of the People
by Darkknight37
Summary: After returning home from an off-world mission, Superman needs to unwind before he calls it a night.


I need a good feel for Superman's character before I write a good fic for him. This is my attempt at his characterization.

* * *

There are times when he follows a pattern, then there are times when he just stays in one position. At one point in time, you could consider him the only being on Earth that could do what he's doing right now. It was his presence and multiple circumstances that jump-started a renaissance of super-powered beings and masked heroes. At times, he wonders if he is directly responsible for the chaos that manages to follow him and the people of his new world. Then, there are the times he laughs and imagines how silly they would come off had he not been the first to ready the world for more like him to rise.

"I can go for a burger right now."

He talks to himself a lot, quite a bit actually. A habit he had carried throughout his childhood, easily utilized while floating stationary two miles above sea level. He doesn't think of himself as simple, since most folk where he comes from would find that an insult. Instead, he likes to think of himself as grounded, so to speak. The way people rely on specific aspects of their life to be so perfect for their likings is a trait he never truly understood. He knew why people were like that, but he is an individual who prefers everything to be as it was meant.

If he goes for that burger, he'll take it as it is given to him. Nothing extra, nothing taken off. Maybe he'll dip it into ketchup used by his fries, but that's about it.

"After what I just went through, I need a good burger."

Don't be fooled by his craving at the moment. His mind does not rely on such absent minded thought on a regular basis. This is merely his way of returning to a state of normalcy after returning from a conflict lightyears away. Who else can say that a burger is all they needed after restoring freedom to three planets and taking down an intergalactic dictator in the process?

"I know a great place."

Superman could fly at speeds matching any accelerated object on Earth. In most minds, he is in control of the greatest means of transportation the world has ever seen. Despite the potential to reach Moscow in a matter of minutes by maximizing his effort, he instead flies downward at a steady speed, carefully minding the skies around him. Even when he started out without any other heroes around, he still shared the skies with man-made engineering. The thought of blindly zooming off without thinking first and clipping a commercial flight in the process is what puts him at cruise control.

Sadly, this is an aspect that rules him on a daily basis. Being an individual, a being of tremendous power and capable of countless feats, the greatest feat of all is to pass as normal on a daily basis. When he's at home, in his Earth home with mostly Earth-made objects, he has to keep a constant mind to not throw his weight around carelessly. The delicate nature he exercises comes from hours and hours of practice with his folks back in Kansas. His daily routine took weeks of training to perfect at every growth spurt he experienced.

There were times when being him seemed impossible. He once slept three nights on the moon during college, when his normal attributes failed in getting him a date with this girl, when his powers and abilities could have granted him any woman he desired. Those are feelings that had happened only a few times in his life, as being the powerful Last Son of Krypton has interfered with him simply being a man. College proved to be more taxing socially than high school, because his physical stature and genuine good looks had him in the limelight of so many individuals.

If they could get past everything Smallville had done to him, that is.

Superman slowly approaches his destination, a 24 hour hamburger diner in the middle of Suicide Slum in Metropolis. The hardest of ghettos in Metropolis, Superman is no stranger to the folk here. John Henry Irons made a name for himself as a man of the community, before eventually taking the mantle of Steel. Since then, the symbol of Superman became a welcome sight to so many who had doubted him before. Culturally, Superman understood how so many in Suicide Slum can see him as a threat, more than a symbol of hope. His visage of promise and care has let down many people who now scrape by in their daily lives.

Realizing what he represented to those less fortunate on different levels made him want to try more. He knew that sometimes putting more effort into proving you're not like the others can often look like you really are like the others. Instead of making promises and statements on television or in a newspaper, away from those who question him most, he decides moments like these are the best. To treat the community as he would treat anyone else in the world.

He descends onto the uneven blacktop of the parking lot to the diner. Superman's presence is immediately noticed by surrounding individuals who remain on the streets for whatever reason well past three o'clock in the morning. Superman acknowledges them without pandering or saluting. Simply as a passing citizen who has every right to be here and to stop in for a hamburger like anyone else. He is not slow by any measure, in that he does appreciate the humor of it all. He can already see some of the reactions by some of his colleagues, and it makes him laugh a bit.

Superman has been here before, and knows the owner Joe quite well. The owner has been in the country for years, since moving his family here from Yemen. He had purchased this establishment from a retired couple, looking to leave Suicide Slums. Superman respects that certain people do not wish to remain in neighborhoods that they do not feel safe in, especially those who had seen the neighborhood during better days. What Superman respects even more are those who willingly and successfully come into a community like this one and operate a business with a positive attitude.

"Joe!", Superman shouts over the clanging of washing pots and pans in the kitchen. "Joe you here!?"

Superman walks into the diner, carefully closing the glass door behind him. The ambiance of freshly painted white walls, newly installed bar stools along the front counter and walls and the stainless steel counter top only adds the perfect smells coming from the kitchen. Superman had come to this diner since he first moved to Metropolis, which was oddly Joe's first year owning the diner.

"Superman, my friend!" Joe shouts back with a slight Middle Eastern accent, coming from behind the kitchen.

Joe walks out from behind the counter and embraces Superman, who happily returns the embrace. He didn't mind that Joe's apron was covered with everything that had spilled on him all night from running a diner.

"Good to see you, Joe", Superman says, then moves to a bar stool by the front counter. "I don't think I've been this hungry in a while."

"The usual?" Joe asks, with a generous, honest smile.

"Yeah, but get me a strawberry shake to start."

In about a minute, Superman happily sits in a diner, in the middle of Suicide Slum, sipping the best milkshake to be found on the East Coast. Superman's slightly heightened senses are all a flutter at the moment. The taste from this shake and the upcoming onslaught of burgers and fries will only return him to normalcy. As Joe happily works the grill and deep fryer in front of him, Superman can't help but to feel a sense of pride within himself. He has done so much for the people of Earth, and countless planets across the galaxy. Even with all of the power he possesses, he finally realizes the importance that one being, one person, one man is what makes so much difference in the universe.

Yet, here he is, waiting like a happy child for five half-pound hamburgers to be grilled, and what usually amounts to a pound of fries.

This is his salvation.

Before he knows it, Joe places two baskets in front of him. One containing a pyramid of five hamburgers, the other a hill of french fries are begging for ketchup. Superman wastes no time in taking the first burger, and hungrily devouring it. People would mistake this as a rude gesture, but Joe is nothing more than pleased to see the most celebrated man on Earth enjoy his work like no other. Joe then places a large container of cola next to Superman, with a straw as his milkshake is almost at an end. For all of the things Superman represents just by being in his diner, Joe knows even more that Superman is a well-paying customer.

"So good..."

Superman compliments in the middle of chewing so many times, as he does not have to worry about the wonderfully hot food burning his mouth. It takes roughly ten minutes for this nighttime feast to end, and he sits comfortably with his elbows carefully on the counter after he is finished.

"Gonna need two to go, Joe."

Superman reaches for an odd compartment in his often overlooked belt. He pulls out a neatly folded fifty dollar bill, money he always takes with him when leaving the planet, knowing the first thing he'll do when he gets back is to stop at Joe's or another place he knows in the world. He sips the final few ounces from his cola, placing the cup of leftover ice on the counter as he holds back a large belch, abiding by his table manners.

"Alright, two to go", Joe says, handing Superman a brown paper bag that is already absorbing the grease from the two mammoth burgers. "The total is $22.50, my friend."

Superman hands Joe the fifty he pulled out and graciously takes the bag.

"Put a couple on for those guys outside, will ya Joe?"

Superman nods back towards the men outside who have been eye-balling him the entire time through the large, glass windows that surround the entire diner.

"No problem, my friend", Joe says. "Take care and see you again, eh?"

Superman smiles as he stands up from his stool, and turns for the door. Upon reaching it, he looks to see those that had been watching him are back to minding their business. He opens the door into the night, as the people on the street attempt to go on as though Superman was not within paces of them.

"Joe's putting on a few more for you guys, on me", Superman says. "See you guys around."

Superman lifts to the air as the confusion among the people below is apparent. Yet, it didn't take long for them to slowly make their way towards the diner for a burger, as one even manages to throw out a thanks towards the Kryptonian.

When Superman first started, he probably would have taken the time to preach to them the importance of avoiding whatever it was that had them on the streets at night. Over the years, the nieve Te that was as much of a trademark as his cape slowly faded. Instead, he understands the importance of circumstance that people must live with. He had no reason why so many choose to be out there at this time of night. Yes, maybe it was for reasons that would probably require his presence if they were to escalate. But in order to set an example for all, you must be able to relate to them. He knows that a burger will never forge a bridge between him and those that question him, but he knows it can be the first steps towards the right direction.

But now, his focus returns to more official matters. Every mission that takes him off-world with the League is always discussed with his friend, who does not usually accompany many off-world missions with the League.

*****

"You're late."

Superman lowers onto the blacktop of the roof, perfectly framed by the aged brick of the ledge. Kneeling against the ledge is his friend, who had been waiting for him for exactly seven minutes. Superman knows that seven minutes waiting means six minutes wasted by his friend. The thought amuses him a bit, but he undoubtedly respects the nature that requires him to be very precise with his time. Superman may not need much rest, but humans do. Their time is very valuable, especially if you patrol an entire city at night as it's protector.

"Do you have it?" Batman asks him.

"Sure do."

Superman hands Batman the now grease soaked brown bag, where two warm hamburgers await to be eaten. He reaches in with his gloved hand and removes one of the half-pounders by the useless wax paper it's wrapped in.

"You going to eat this other one?" he asks Superman.

"I guess", Superman says approaching, and accepting the burger from his friend. "I thought you could put two away."

"Normally, sure", Batman says, carefully unwrapping his. "My cholesterol came in a bit higher than normal, so I've been cutting back."

"Wait", Superman says before he takes his first bite. "Alfred won't be mad at me for this, will he?"

"He'd kill me first", Batman answers, then takes his first bite.

They both take bites and eat their burgers in comfortable silence, while watching the never-sleeping city of Gotham on the streets below. Superman values his time spent with his friend as much as possible. Batman was the one individual on Earth that took Superman the most time to earn trust from. Respect was never an issue, but Batman's existence required him to question everything in the world as a potential threat. The way they both viewed the world as rookies were night and day. Superman recalls their first meeting to be the most agonizing minutes imaginable, since Batman was able to procure a small shard of Kryptonite for his protection.

They could have easily ended up enemies or bitter rivals, but nearly fifteen years later, they sit atop a roof, sharing a burger.

"Diana gave the lowdown of your mission already", Batman says while wiping his mouth, after finishing his burger. "I imagine there'll be no more issues coming from that sector of the universe. Hal already assured the League that the Corps was resuming patrol in that area."

"That's good", Superman says bunching up the greasy wax paper, while chewing the last of his burger. "I bet a Lantern there in the first place would have kept that conflict from escalating like it did. But, at least freedom was achieved."

"For now", Batman nearly snaps back, while handing the empty brown bag back to Superman. "Until this regime wrongs the people in some way. The never ending battle, as you put it. Throw this away when you get home."

Superman takes the bag and bunches it up in his hand.

"Bruce Wayne has meeting at 1l am", Batman says, while leaning over the ledge again. "After that, I'll be on the Watchtower for afternoon duty. We can go over any details that need to be addressed."

"You got it, Bruce", Superman answers back as he begins to life back into the sky. "Then I guess till tomorrow, take care friend."

Batman does not answer back, but looks up at his friend as he flies off, which is what Superman has happily accepted as Batman's way of saying goodbye right back to you. Batman returns his gaze to the streets, as he slightly scowls to himself.

"I could have had a second one."

*****

Superman returns to his apartment, carefully and quietly landing on his balcony. One of the many perks of having a top floor apartment is the ability to fly out as Superman when needed without causing much of a scene. Returning can be just as easy, especially at night. He opens the doorwall carefully, as the breeze of the early morning begins to flood the temperature-controlled bedroom. In the unmade bad, lays a dark-haired woman who turns to him, obviously been waiting for him for some time.

"Well, where have you been all night, Mr. Kent?"

Superman suddenly appears in his pajamas, as it takes him milliseconds to change. He carefully climbs in bed, taking precaution not to add more pressure in laying down, covering himself with the free portion of the quilt, and to embrace the woman who he had waited all night to be with.

"Would you believe I was in outer space, freeing people from an intergalactic dictator?"

The woman laughs as his face rests next to hers on the pillow.

"You can play that card only once with me, before I demand proof for a cover story."

Lois embraces and kisses him, only to push herself away in a rush.

"Ugh, you can at least brush your teeth, or turn the other way. You smell like a plate of onions."

He wastes no time in climbing out of bed playfully, moving for a shower and other necessities his beautiful wife demands of him. Upon his return, he finds his wife fast asleep, after finding out her beloved husband had returned home safe, without an evil army of invaders after him, or something like that. He could easily go the living room and catch up on the news and sports he missed while away, but instead he chooses what any man would do with a beautiful woman in his bed.

He spends the next several minutes staring out the large, clear door into the sky as the sun begins to rise in the distance. He revisits all of his thoughts that had been on his mind since he got home. Having a burger at his favorite spot, to sharing one with his best friend, then finding his way home in his wife's arms. Is this not what it is to truly be a human? A special feeling overcomes him, knowing all that matters to him in this world are what matters to most that walk in it.

It is what that final thought before he finally falls asleep, that helps him realize that he truly is a man of the people.


End file.
